


lesson learned

by what_the_gosh_dang



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cereal, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lessons learned, M/M, idk - Freeform, this is the dumbest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_gosh_dang/pseuds/what_the_gosh_dang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil eats Dan's cereal again, and Dan is having none of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	lesson learned

To be honest, Dan never really minded all that much when Phil ate his cereal. It was a constant, yet irritating reminder that Phil was so comfortable with Dan that he could take his cereal and he wouldn’t blow up at him like any other roommate would. Dan didn’t want to admit that, and he never would, but it was pretty much the truth. The both of them could do something to asinine that it could just blow the other into oblivion with how stupid or aggravating it was, like that one time Phil thought it would be a good idea to bring a homeless kitten home and was 100% sure it would pee all over the flat. But it did and they sent it to the nearest animal shelter as Phil was coughing like a maniac for the next week, to which Dan had to check on Phil every 5 minutes to make sure that Phil wouldn’t die. Yes, of course it was one of the most irritating weeks of Dan’s life, and yes, Phil did keep trying to bring stray pets into the flat without Dan knowing (which never worked), but the fact that the two could forgive each other so easily without so much as a raised voice was only one of the many things that made them two such good friends. Dan truly loves that, he does.

But this. This was the last straw.

His cereal. His beloved. Was everywhere.

And oh no, it wasn’t just the kitchen. It was a trail of bits and pieces of one of Dan’s most prized possessions that led from the kitchen up to the bathroom and out into Phil’s bedroom.

It was a mess. And Dan was not the one who wanted to clean it. 

Now, Dan had two options basically. He could either A) go to Phil’s room, force him up against a wall and all in all fuck his brains out until Phil would never forget to clean after his own mess, which is what Dan has basically wanted to do for about 5 years now, or he could go for the more logical option and B) grab the vacuum from the back of the so-called ‘utility’ closest and make Phil clean it up that way. He’ll figure out a way to accomplish option A another time. But right now, Dan had one thing on his mind. 

Get this fucking mess cleaned up.

So that’s exactly what Dan did. He made his way to the closet, not mentally prepared to climb over all the presents and other house cleaning items that cluttered it. He gave the clutter a disgusted look before diving right into it, making his way past the 2 broken brooms, the winter coats, the shoe boxes, the amazon boxes.

This closet wasn’t any bigger than any normal storage closet, but to Dan it felt like Narnia.  
After about 5 minutes of Dan shoving all the utilities to the side to make way for the old vacuum that they got on sale at this shop downtown, he placed it next to him, letting out a huff of satisfaction. 

Now to get it up to Phil’s room.

Dan almost wanted to groan in frustration and just lay down in the middle of the hallway, but he was not about to let this die. However, since Dan couldn’t get up 2 flights of stairs on his own, he figured that he would have to find another way to get the vacuum up the stairs without spending all of his energy on this should be simple task. Using his creative and obviously intellectual skills that he exudes, Dan smirked at the idea that popped into his head. He wasn’t completely sure if it would actually require less energy to do, but it made him feel better about himself.

So Dan had gone to his own room and emptied out his suitcase that was still filled from his last escapade out of the country and moved it downstairs to the vacuum, which he proceeded to stuff inside the suitcase. The vacuum didn’t fit in the suitcase all the way, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered is that Dan had a suitcase with half of a vacuum inside of it, and he was going to get it up these stairs.  
Dan grabbed the handle and began to move it up the stairs until the wheels stopped on the first step, refusing to roll up the edged slope. Dan looked behind him, sighing, and pulled the suitcase harshly up the one stepped obstacle. One down, 25 to go. Bump after wretched bump, Dan had finally made it to the floor of Phil’s bedroom. He noticed the dry crumb mess was still there, and even though Dan felt like he was about to keel over and die from the sheer exhaustion of luging that vacuum up the stairs, he still had a mission to accomplish and a lesson to give.

With the last remaining ounce of energy he had left, Dan knocked on Phil’s door, preparing a speech that would for sure rival up to Martin Luther King Jr.’s. 

Even so, as soon as Phil opened his door, his hair slightly mussed most likely from laying in his bed all day and glasses that were slightly sliding off of his face, Dan completely forgot. Not just about the vacuum, but about everything. All he could think about was the speck of dry cereal that were still clinging to the corners of his precious mouth.

Phil stared at Dan and at the suitcase for a moment before muttering, “Yea, Dan? Whad’ya want?”

And without thinking, Dan grabbed Phil’s face into his hands and connected Phil’s lips with his own. It was almost forceful and definitely too short, but it was sweet and it clearly caught Phil’s attention. As soon as Dan had gotten his fill for the moment, he let go, still grasping Phil’s face, and sighed, “Clean up after your cereal escapades, okay?”

All Phil could do is smile as Dan wiped off the dry crumbs from his face and said, “Okay” before leading into hopefully another kiss.

Before the gap could be filled, Dan held up his hand so Phil’s lips crashed into his palm.

“Cereal lesson number 1: if you want another one, you gotta clean.” Dan thrust the suitcase covered vacuum into Phil’s hands and winked as he walked into his bedroom across the hall, leaving Phil with his mouth open, but obliged.

Dan did keep the rule he made a promise when Phil had finished his duties and burst into Dan’s room with a growled “Lesson learned” while falling into Dan’s lap and crashing his own pleading lips onto Dan’s, who he realized were equally pleading all along. 

Guess Dan got his option A after all.


End file.
